Sadness
by julius uy
Summary: A letter of sorrow told by someone whom God loves... in fear that you whom God also loves will fall astray.


Greetings of grace and peace from our God and His Son Jesus Christ!

My dear friend, I write you this letter because I am saddened by the people in this world who did not know God yet disown Him from the many.

I fear that I may not have enough energy to bring them back to God. If God disowns them. No matter how much I try, they will be condemned forever. My energy will last only so as long as I am alive... and my words will reach only those who are willing to listen.

I am writing this to you because I do not want you to lose your foothold. I am writing these things to you about those who are trying to lead you astray (1 John 2:26) Do not be deceived my dear friend ( James 1:16). I was afraid that in some way the tempter might have tempted you and our efforts might have been useless (1 Thes 3:5) Do not let satan induce slander among you nor his temptation draw you away from God. When you are tempted, pray for strength and flee from it. God will not allow you to be tempted more than what you can bear (2 Cor 10:13). When you are tempted, keep your faith. For The Lord will fight for you. All you have to do is to stay calm (Ex 14:14). The Lord will rescue you from all evil and will bring you safely to his heavenly kingdom. (2 Tim 4:18)

My dear friend, do not fall in love with the riches of this world that you may end up turning against Jesus Christ. For you were conceived with nothing in this world. Therefore, you shall leave this world bringing nothing from it (1 Tim 4:7). Also, i pray that you may always flee from sin. When you are tempted to sin, pray for strength... and flee from it. In this world, there is only one thing we need to disown... that is sin.

Do not disown your brothers and sisters and parents and relatives. For they are also children of God. Dear friend, let us love one another, for love comes from God. Everyone who loves has been born of God and knows God. Whoever does not love does not know God, because God is love. (1 John 4:7-8)

Keep a clear conscience, so that those who speak maliciously against your good behavior in Christ may be ashamed of their slander. It is better, if it is God's will, to suffer for doing good than for doing evil. (2 Peter 3:16-17)

Do not let sin put you down. When you sin. Ask for forgiveness. If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just and will forgive us our sins and purify us from all unrighteousness. (1 John 1:9) God is love. Whoever lives in love lives in God, and God in him. (1 John 4:16) Therefore, live a good life and do all things according to the will of God. For we do not know when the end will come. When the time of judgment has come, it may be too late for us to ask for forgiveness and to redeem ourselves.

Let us start doing good... and live our lives by doing good. Let us be obedient to the words of God. Let us be ready to do whatever is good, to slander no one, to be peaceable and considerate, and to show true humility toward all men. At one time we too were foolish, disobedient, deceived and enslaved by all kinds of passions and pleasures. We lived in malice and envy, being hated and hating one another. (Titus 3:1-3) However, all these things are already dead in the memories of the past. Let us not weary ourselves in reminiscing the wrongdoings of the past but instead, let us look into what we have now and what more can we do for the better.

My friend, do not justify your wrongdoings by your own incapacity. When you have sinned, accept it with all your heart and pray for forgiveness. God is a loving father... and he will forgive those who are faithful.

Do not be boastful. For everyone who exalts himself will be humbled, and he who humbles himself will be exalted (Luke 14:11).

Let us blaspheme no more, slander no more, steal no more, pervert no more, disrespect no more, murder no more, and sin no more. For these are all the temptations of this world that is pulling us away from the Father. Let us disown what is not rightfully ours. If God is with us, who can be against us (Rom 8:31)? There is nothing more of this world that we need beyond God. What is worldly riches compared to the rewards in heaven? When God wants us to wait, why are we impatient? But when we ask God to wait, why is He ever patient? Why cannot we wait for God to bring to us what is ours? Why are we so much in a hurry? Haste makes waste. Therefore, my dear friend... I encourage you to be patient. When you feel impatient, pray that you will find more patience. God will meet all your needs according to his glorious riches in Christ Jesus (Phil 4:19) . One day, God will wipe away every tear from your eyes... and he will take away all that you have suffered from this earth (Rev 21:4).

I am writing this for your own good, not to restrict you, but that you may live in a right way in undivided devotion to the Lord (1 Cor 7:35).

May the God of peace, who through the blood of the eternal covenant brought back from the dead our Lord Jesus, that great Shepherd of the sheep, equip you with everything good for doing his will, and may he work in us what is pleasing to him, through Jesus Christ, to whom be glory for ever and ever. Amen. (Heb 13:20-21) 


End file.
